A tough night
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: (Taking place after the tag team match Y2AJ vs. The New Day, when they were still united) After a tough match, Jericho just wants to go to bed. But things doesn't go exactly the way he planed it. Can AJ Styles help his friend through this and make him feel better? Y2AJ with a short guest appearance of Dr. Amann (WWE doctor)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy,  
like you already read in the summary, this story is a Y2AJ one, taking place after that tag team match vs. The New Day, when Y2J took that kick from Kolfi to protect his partner AJ.  
Even when Y2AJ didn't last for more than a week, I though pretty liked that chemistry between them and how they got each others back ...**

 **So here we go ... and since that's my first Y2AJ story, please go easy on me ...**

* * *

It had been a though night for Jericho. He already could feel the aftermath of that enormous kick from Kolfi, which had hit him right in the left eye earlier this night.  
Sure, he prevented his tag team partner AJ Styles from being hit and they won, but it still hurt like hell, making him want to just fall in bed right after a quick shower.

"Hey, you're okay?" AJ stood right behind him, putting a hand on Jericho's shoulder. The older man had stopped in the doorway for a moment, when the dizziness hit him by surprise. He groaned, feeling how the touch on his sore shoulder was sending a wave of pain through his whole body.  
"I'm fine." Jericho mumbled, shaking AJ's hand of off his aching shoulder.  
"No you're not." AJ said watching his friend swaying into the hotel room, "You should have let the doctors check on your head Chris." Concern lay in his voice, when he followed the blonde into his room.  
"I said I'm **fine**!" Jericho almost yelled and slammed the door shut behind him, regretting it immediately, when the volume chased a stabbing pain through his head. AJ, who almost had been hit by the door went silent, but didn't let his friend out of sight.  
Jericho groaned, supporting himself against the wall for a moment until his blurred vision had disappeared.  
"I just need some sleep." He mumbled, shaking his head to get rid of the fuzzy feeling in it, before he slowly made his way towards the bathroom, "Just … leave me alone."  
AJ sighed, Chris could be so stubborn sometimes. The younger wrestler cared about him though and seeing his friend in so much pain made him feel guilty, especially because that kick should have hit _him_ and not Jericho.  
The blonde had reacted so quickly that he didn't even have time to defend himself.  
AJ had seen the painful swelling going on in Jericho's face and the brown haired man decided to get his friend some ice late, to sooth Chris temper a little bit.  
"Okay okay I'll be gone in a second … just let me get my jacket. I left it on your bed." AJ quickly voiced into Jericho's direction, watching the blonde disappear into the bathroom. He then grabbed his jacket from the bed, not wanting to make Jericho even grumpier as he already was.

Jericho groaned, leaning onto the sink. What a horrible night. The blonde's look fell on his left eye in the mirror, which was already turning blue. _Wonderful_ , a black eye was the last thing he wanted to wake up with the next day. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, when he decided to just jump quickly under the shower, before ending the day with some good old painkillers.

The blonde closed his eyes after he finally had managed to climb into the tub and the hot water of the shower made his tense and sore muscles relax a bit. It felt so good and Jericho threw his head back letting the heat drip down from his hair over his whole body. He wished that the water would just take all the exhaustion and pain with it. But he knew this wasn't going to happen, so he just tried to face it, the next day would be even more horrible than this one.  
He sighed, ready to soap himself, but the sudden dizziness, hitting him by surprise once again, forced the blonde to hold on to the wall next to him. With a groan Jericho shook his head, trying to get rid of the lightheadedness. Dark spots appeared on his already blurred vision, while the room wouldn't stop spinning in front of his eyes. His right hand had fisted the shower curtain for support, feeling how it was slowly giving way under his body weight, before everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't worry chapter two is coming soon ;)  
I'd love to hear from you in the reviews, favs and follows. They make me so happy guys *heart***


	2. Chapter 2

AJ just had put a glass of water and some painkillers onto Jericho's nightstand, knowing his friend would probably need them before going to sleep, when the brown haired man heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like something was torn apart and the younger man threw a concerned look towards the bathroom door. _What was going on in there?  
_ The noise was followed by a loud thud, making AJ jump in shock.  
"Chris?!" He quickly ran over to the bathroom. But all the brown haired man could hear was the sound of the water streaming out of the shower.  
"Chris!" AJ shouted, when he still didn't get a responds, ready to kick the door open. The door knob tightly in his hand he hesitated for a moment. But then he noticed the door was unlocked and he quickly let himself in.

The younger man's eyes widened in shock, seeing his friend lying unconsciously in front of him.  
Jericho was lying motionless half in the tub, half on the floor. A painfully groan left his throat, when the blonde slightly started stirring again.  
"Chris!" AJ ran over to him, the horrified look still on his face.  
"Argghhh…" The blonde moaned, putting a hand to his head.  
"You're bleeding!" The younger man noticed in concern, taking a closer look on the gash on Jericho's forehead.  
"Damn it!" Chris cursed under his breath, trying to get up, but failed badly.  
"Wooawh! Careful Chris!" AJ caught Jericho, when his hand slipped down from the edge of the tub, preventing his friend from busting his chin open as well.  
Another groan came over the blonde's lips, letting his weak body slip out of the tub into AJ's arms. The young man quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the shivering man in his arms.  
"What happened?" AJ had taken off his shirt pressing it down on the wound.  
"Ouch!" Jericho filched at the stabbing pain.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The younger man apologized, still trying to stop the bleeding.  
The blonde groaned, putting one hand to his aching forehead.  
"I … kind a … blacked out in there … I think …" Jericho moaned, realizing he still had parts of the shower curtain in his hand.  
"You killed it." AJ couldn't stop himself from chucking, when his look fell on the rag of the curtain in the blonde's hand. A faint smile came upon Jericho's lips, but disappeared quickly, when he felt a wave of nausea hitting him by surprise.  
"I … feel sick …" He moaned. The younger man had started brushing through his wet blonde hair, trying to make Chris feel better.  
"Are you gonna throw up?" AJ asked in concern, ready to help him get to the toilet.  
"Nuhh …" The blonde breathed and closed his eyes, trying to fight the nausea down. The trembling became stronger and the younger man stopped pressing down on the wound to be able to rub Chris dry with both his hands.  
"Arghh i-it h-hurts AJ …" Jericho whimpered, not being able to hold his facade of _the tough guy_ , up for any longer. He squinted his eyes, causing a tear to run over his cheek.  
"Shhhh it's okay." AJ whispered and wiped the tear gently away, before tightening his embrace around the completely exhausted man. "You're cold?"  
"Y-Yeah …" Jericho breathed, feeling the warm touch of the younger man's body against his cold skin and relaxed a bit.  
"Looks pretty bad…" The brown haired man sighed, looking at the deep gash on Jericho's forehead.  
"You probably gonna need stitches."  
The blonde winced, when AJ took his shirt and dabbed over the wound, which was still a bit bloody, sending a wave of pain through his head.  
"Please …" Jericho moaned, "no… hospital …just … help me… get up…" Everything he wanted was his bed right now. Only the thought of a completely crowed ER was enough to make his stomach turn and the blonde started retching loudly.  
AJ reacted quickly, pulling Chris towards the toilet. But after a few painful dry heaves, Jericho sank weakly back against the young man's chest.  
"Please AJ …" he whined back in AJ's arms, "I … just want to go to bed."

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
yes! Somehow I managed to upload the new chapter and it's still sunday *proud*  
Hope you liked it and a big thanks to all of you again for your great support *heart***


	3. Chapter 3

„Let's get you up." Jericho felt some strong arms, pulling him onto his feet. With a groan the blond leant onto the younger man's shoulder, trying not to fall over.  
"Wouw! Easy, easy Chris …" AJ's strong arm quickly slipped around Jericho's waist, allowing the blonde to lean on him with his full weight.

Chris moaned searching for support on the wall next to him, when they were about to enter the bed room.  
"A-AJ …", he managed to mumble, turning as white as a ghost, when the room started spinning in front of his eyes once again. The younger man could feel Jericho's body sway against his and hurried up to reach the bed.  
"I-I'm … gonna … pass out … ", Chris breathed right before his blurred vision turned completely black and his body sank weakly against AJ's.  
"Chris!" Jericho's dead weight hit the younger man by surprise and knocked him of his feet. "Damn it!" AJ cursed under his breath, realizing they were only a few meters away from the bed.  
"Chris, hey …" Jericho was lying half on top of him, half on the floor not responding. Carefully AJ turned him on his back –down from his chest- , gently brushing a strand of blonde hair away from the bloody gash.  
"You're with me Chris?" The blood on his forehead made him look even more pale and without noticing AJ had come closer. Jericho's warm breaths were hitting the younger man's face softly and AJ held on for a moment to take in the breath taking sight in front of his eyes. How could somebody like Chris look so handsome even with such a bloody gash on the forehead?  
AJ's lips were only inched away from Jericho's now and the young man caught himself out wanting to know how they taste.  
Suddenly Chris started stirring beneath him and AJ quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of his distracting thoughts. The blonde moaned in pain, slowly opening his eyes, just to meet with AJ's blue ones right in front of him.  
"W-What …" Chris mumbled confused. The younger man quickly brought some space between them.  
"You're okay Chris?" AJ asked concerned, he hadn't missed that unfocused look in Jericho's eyes. A loud groan came over the blonde's lips, when Chris tried to sit up and the younger man took this as a _no.  
_ "Chris, seriously a doctor should take a closer look at you." The brown haired man said and his voice became softer, feeling the blond tense in his arms, when he pulled him towards his chest. "But first, let's get you in bed." A faint smile came upon the younger man's lips, feeling Jericho's body slightly relax inside his embrace.  
AJ didn't want to take any more risks -two black outs and a bloody gash were totally enough for today- so he quickly lifted Chris up into his arms, but regretted it immediately, hearing Jericho gasping loudly against his chest by the sudden movement. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, when the dizziness gave him the feeling of falling down.  
"I've got you." AJ's grip around Chris became even tighter, carrying him save over to the bed.

"Here we go …" The younger man had thrown an extra blanket over the still shivering blonde, helping him to take some of the pain killers with a glass of water.  
"How did you know…?" Chris asked, putting the glass carefully back down on the night stand.  
"Chris ", AJ said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I know you better than you think …" A faint smile came upon Jericho's lips, realizing the younger man had gently taken his hand. He closed his eyes. It just felt so good having AJ on his side, somehow making him feel save.  
"I'm so glad you're here …" Chris whispered almost unhearable, but AJ heard it, gently starting to stroke Jericho's hand with his thumb.  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather want to be right now …" The blonde could feel the younger man's fingers, softly brushing through his hair, when the painkillers finally started kicking in.

* * *

 **Oh yes, what would I do without painkillers ...**

 **Thank you guys, especially Queendom97 and plebs, who are supporting me so much with their reviews.  
And again I REALLY appreciate all your reviews, favs and follows! It makes me soooo happy. Thank you *heart*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,  
I'm so sorry it took so long for me to finally upload this. There are hard times coming for me (many tests at school) Hope I still can manage to upload some new stories soon though...**

* * *

A quiet knock on the door made AJ look up.  
"I'll be right back …" He whispered, letting go of Jericho's hand. The blonde was already half asleep, though he didn't miss the cold feeling on his hand, when the younger man left. An unsatisfied moan left Jericho's lips quietly, but he was just too exhausted to open his eyes.

"Thanks for coming to such a late hour Dr. Amann." The brown haired man greeted the WWE doctor, allowing him to enter the hotel room with a polite hand gesture.  
"Don't worry AJ, I already thought about coming over and check on Chris again. So I'm kind a glad you called me. " The doctor gave him a friendly smile, before walking over to the bed.

"Chris?" A sigh left the blonde's throat, feeling the warm touch of AJ's hand on his cheek. "Hey, Dr. Amann is here to take a look on your head." The younger man's soft voice reached his ears quietly and AJ could feel Jericho's cheek pushing slightly against his touch. "I'll be right here." He added soothing, grapping the blonde's hand once again, before the doctor took over.  
"Looks pretty nasty…", Dr. Amann mumbled, starting to clean the wound. Chris hissed in pain, causing AJ to press his hand gently.  
"It's okay Chris…", the younger man whispered calm and sympathetically.

xxx

"You said, he blacked out another time after this incident?" The doctor asked after he had closed the gash with some staples. The brown haired man just nodded, not willed to raise his look from Jericho.  
"Okay Chris." Dr. Amann had taken a small lamp out of his pocket, switching it on, "I need you to open your eyes for a moment." Jericho groaned, when the sudden brightness in his eyes, caused a wave of pain to float through his head. AJ had started thumbing over their still entangles fingers, trying to make Chris feel better.  
"Okay they're equal. But his pupil reacting is a bit slow tough … looks like a concussion." The doctor finished his checkup, "It's better when he isn't all by himself to night …"  
"I'll stay with him." AJ said quickly, before Dr. Amann even had a chance to bring up the bad word _hospital_ in front of Jericho again. First the doctor was a bit surprised, but then he nodded slightly, getting up.  
"Thank you again." The younger man said, about to get up as well, but Chris didn't let him.  
"You're welcome." Dr. Amann smiled. "I'll find the way out on my own." He added quickly, seeing AJ struggling to get up.  
The door fell shut and the two men were alone again. AJ's gaze wandered around in the room stopping on the floor in front of him. Since there wasn't a second bed in here, he probably would sleep on the floor to night … or maybe in the tub? … No, he quickly pushed the thought aside. Right next to Jericho on the floor was better anyway.  
"I'm gonna get you some ice for …" The younger man said, but fell silent, realizing Chris had fallen asleep. The blonde's hand was still lying on top of his own and AJ carefully pulled it away, trying not to wake him.  
"I'll be right back." The younger man whispered, before he left the room quietly.

xxx

"You're awake." AJ noticed surprised, coming closer to the bed. "I've got you some ice for your eye." Jericho watched him sitting down on the edge of the bed in silence.  
For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes. _Light blue colliding with dark blue.  
_ The air around them was crackly and the blonde hesitated, before he spoke his thoughts out loud.  
"I missed you … by my side …" He whispered, breaking the intense eye contacted between them. Slowly his hand found AJ's again, entangling their fingers tightly. Their face were only inches away from each other now "I … thought you left me …"  
"I could never do that …" The younger man breathed, gently pressing his soft lips onto Jericho's. AJ closed his eyes, when he felt Chris slightly opening his mouth against his lips, allowing the younger man's tongue to slip in. Warm and soft their lips melted together, taking AJ's breath away. A pleased moan escaped the blonde's throat, taking in another breath from AJ, before he slowly pulled away to catch his breath. His arms were wrapped around the younger man's neck, who was now lying half on the bed half on top of him.  
"How do you feel?" The brown haired man asked breathless as a try to break through the awkward silence between them, realizing how stupid this must have sounded just a second after the words had left his lips. A smile came upon Jericho's lips.  
"Much better now." Chris whispered brushing a loose strand of brown hair out of AJ's face. How come, he never had noticed before how beautiful AJ's face actually was?  
"Here …" The younger man held the almost forgotten bag of ice up, about to carefully lie it down on the blonde's face, pulling Chris out of his thoughts.  
"Thank you." Jericho whispered taking the bag of ice, which already had stared melting.  
"If there's anything else you need, I'm right next to you." AJ said softly, straightening up. The blonde's look fell on the pillow and blanket on the floor next to the bed.  
"AJ …" Chris took the younger man's hand in his once again, " … actually … there is something …"  
The brown haired man paused, meeting Jericho's unsecure gaze.  
"… would you sleep next to me in the bed to night?"  
"I'd love to …" A soft smile lay on AJ's lips, climbing onto the bed next to Chris, "I'm right here if you need me."  
Chris had cuddled himself tightly against the younger man's chest, feeling AJ's hand gently stroking over his back. Calm and regular AJ's heart was beating against his ear and the younger man's warm embrace gave him the feeling of safety.  
"Sleep now." AJ mumbled into his blonde hair, kissing it gently and Chris allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Here goes the fourth and last chapter...  
Thank you so much for reading and for all your support. Love to hear from you in the reviews *heart***


End file.
